Sprouting Jealousy
by Zero-onE001
Summary: ShinichixRan. It's not like Ran cares if Shinichi doesn't remember her birthday...right?


**A/N: **I'm invading the fandom of D-DDetective Conan! XD

First DC one-shot. Bear with it. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

* * *

**Sprouting Jealousy**

* * *

Shinichi doesn't know why, but it has been a week that Ran won't talk to him. He tried to approach the lass, but she would just avert her eyes and find any reason that would allow her to leave their conversation.

The high school detective had raked his head to find whatever reason his best friend had gotten angry with him; but he found nothing. The last time they had their _quality time_ was a week ago, when Ran had requested for a hangout at Tropical Land.

"Kudo," he blinked, looking up to see the object of his thoughts standing right in front of him with her hand held out. She stared blankly at him, which annoyed Shinichi the most. "Your book."

Shinichi took the offered book rather dumbly; and as Ran was about to leave, his hand shot up to grab her wrist. "Wait."

Ran bit her bottom lip, wriggling away from Shinichi's grasp. "I've got other things to do, Kudo. Let go."

_'Kudo,' _Shinichi felt his vision darken at Ran's address for him. He tugged her wrist rather harder, causing her to fall on him. He fell backwards from his chair, landing on the floor with a loud impact. Ran followed suit, landing on her best friend's chest.

Both groaned in pain.

Ran stood up rather hastily, her eyes shooting wide as she looked at Shinichi's sprawled form upon the floor, horrified.

Shinichi seems to be unconscious. And Ran had felt panic rising up through her chest.

**xXx**

Ran doesn't know why she had felt it that way. So what if Shinichi would buy _Haruka-chan_ a birthday gift? It's not that she doesn't like Haruka-chan, but still…

The sleeping figure beneath her, groaned, and it had to shatter Ran's train of thoughts. Her gaze lingered on Shinichi, and she kept still, watching the slumbering detective.

So what if Shinichi had remembered Haruka-chan's birthday, and is prior for it, and not hers?

Of course, she doesn't care whether her birthday is tomorrow, yet Shinichi is more excited about Haruka-chan's birthday next week.

She doesn't even care if Shinichi had forgotten her birthday.

Or… does she?

**xXx**

_"Ne, are we going to Tropical Land?" Ran asked, grinning as she closed the distance between her face and Shinichi's._

_ She then pouted as she noticed the faraway look on Shinichi's eyes, meaning; he's having a deep thought._

_ "Shinichi~"_

_ Still, she got no response._

_ "Shin," Ran trailed off, drawing every syllable of her best friend's pet name. "I want to go to Tropical Land." _

_ Said boy blinked, and then he huffed in annoyance. "Don't call me that!"_

_ Ran giggled, holding one of Shinichi's hands and flashing him one of her sweet smiles. "Tropical Land!"_

_ Shinichi sighed; but he smiled nonetheless. "Yeah, sure."_

**xXx**

_Ran felt herself getting disappointed with their hangout. All Shinichi had done was to stare at nothing or bombard her with nonsense._

_ Nonsense like:_

"Ran, what do you think a girl would like on her birthday?"

"Ran, do you know our classmate, Youko Haruka? Are you close with her?"

"Do you think she'll like flowers, or chocolate?"

"Cake it is!"

_ Nonsense, right?_

_ Ran's just thankful that she hadn't gotten her karate that much as her reflex, or else Shinichi must've been a dead meat by now._

_ "Ne, a mousse would be fine, no?"_

_ Here he comes again._

_ "Uh, yeah," she managed to reply, despite the familiar feeling oozing from the pit of her stomach._

**xXx**

Just thinking of that time made Ran want to kill Shinichi in his sleep. Ran groaned still studying her best friend's features.

She knows that that isn't hurt she's feeling right now. But she doesn't know what it is, even if she rake her head a million times; even if she had felt that feeling a million times.

Maybe she just couldn't sort her feelings out that right.

She sighed, fingers twirling around Shinichi's locks rather absentmindedly. She has to do it again.

_Love. _There's always love in her.

_Hurt. _Partly. But that's not what she is searching for.

_Anger. _No. never.

_Jealousy. _Could be but—

Ran's eyes widened, letting go of Shinichi's hair.

"I am… jealous?" se whispered to herself, her soft voice echoing loudly against the empty classroom they were in.

Next thing she knew, a hand had encircled her wrist and she was met face-to-face with the smirking detective.

"You were?"

Ran huffed. "'Course not."

Shinichi suppressed the urge to scowl. "I heard you."

"You were dreaming."

"No, I'm not!" Shinichi blurted out. "I wasn't even sleeping at all!"

Ran scowled, glaring at him as she stood up. "I'm going home!"

"Oi! Ran!" Shinichi sat up and tried to stop Ran's departure, but too late as Ran had already sprinted out, trying to hide her flushed face from him.

Shinichi smiled secretly to himself. _'Jealous, eh?'

* * *

_**A/N: **Anybody for an epilogue?

**R&R!**


End file.
